User blog:Jguy/General page layout
Hi friends. Forestry and removed mods pages One thing I've noticed is mass inconsistency with several pages. We're deleting some that were part of Forestry, and keeping others. While Forestry has about a 1/500,000 chance of coming back to Tekkit, I feel we should still keep these pages around and see if we can't build upon them, to become the one resource that all of Tekkit can rely on, whether an old or new version. Some people still use versions prior to 3.1.1 just to keep Forestry, or they manually add Forestry back into Tekkit. Since Forestry was a part of Tekkit, I feel we should still keep these pages around, keep them in a Forestry category and make the Forestry category a subcategory of the Removed Mods category. Let's see if we can improve on them so that people running those older versions will come here for guidance. We should also then tag the article with our removed template so folks know that the content is no longer available. Main Page content We need to expand on this. Version histories and a nice menu on how to find things, such as links to categories and such. Either way, it needs to be a little better than it is. We can clean this up once we get another admin or two around here. Tutorials People post nice Tekkit tutorials, some of them being in Video format and some in writing. We should welcome Tekkit specific tutorials (how to make and operate a quarry, how to make an infinite lava generator, etc.), and these tutorials should live in the Tutorial namespace, NOT in articles (not even videos in the articles). If we want, we can make a Video Tutorial namespace. Rules and escalation policies Anonymous editors should be warned at least once on their talk page that their behaviour is abusive. Remember, always assume good faith in editors; only after their abusive actions continue should we assume pure vandalism out of an editor and ban that person. Restoring Community User:The Exterminator setup a nice IRC channel on Freenode for us; we should move that information into The Tekkit namespace and promote it on the front page. Deleting Pages Once administrators are made, they should follow specific guidelines as to when to delete pages. Are their doubts on deletion of a page? Is there content left on the page? These things need to be decided before pages start getting deleted en masse. Obvious abusive pages should qualify for a Speedy Delete without discussion, though. Permissions Regular contributors should have the ability to delete their own comments on articles; currently they do not. We should also promote editors to add content to an article if it is asked in the comments. For example: On the Not Enough Items page comments section, questions about 'My NEI randomly disappeared' and the several comments left of 'press the 'o' key to get it back' happened before I finally put it in the article. Category:Blog posts